1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle riding type motorcar having four wheels comprising two front wheels and two rear wheels which assures remarkable improvement in maneuverability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a vehicle specially designed for running on the rugged ground or land is required to keep its body in the well-balanced state while it runs thereon with a driver riding on it. In view of the above requirement motorcars having three wheels have been hitherto used widely which essentially comprise a modification from the conventional motorcycles. However, it has been found that the conventional three wheel type motorcars have a drawback of reduced stability of the body caused by displacement of the dead weight of the driver at the time of quick turn.
On the other hand, the conventional four wheel type motorcars are designed to use a circular handle or an aircraft handle for operating a steering mechanism and a sitting type seat as a seat and thereby it becomes difficult to carry out quick turns with accompanying displacement of the dead weight of the driver accompanied and moreover keep the body of the motorcars in the well-balanced stage.
It is particularly important to mount a suspension mechanism on the vehicles specially designed for running on rugged ground or land in order to assure stable maneuverability during their operation. It has been often found that when either or both of the left and right wheels is subjected to shock due to ruggedness on the ground or land during running or driving, the conventional vehicles tend to incline because any shock imparted to the wheel is transmitted directly to the body, thus resulting in reduced operative stability during running or driving.